Us
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Axel's heart has been cptivated by a blonde cafe worker. Roxas is intrigued by a redhead biker. One shot. Shounen-ai. Lime. AkuRoku.


Title: Us

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: AkuRoku

Style: Shounen-ai/Romance/Humour

Warnings: Boy love. Two males kissing and such. Don't like it leave. Flamming is stupid.

Axel had his red spikes pulled together in a hair tie at the base of his neck as he worked on his motorcycle. His hand were beginning to blacken with oil as he tried to figure out what the problem was. Suddenly his engine roared and he was splattered with the offending liquid.

"FUCK!" Axel cursed loudly and looked around. His eyes thinned into a glaring line as he spotted the pink hair of his room mate.

"Now or later?" The man snickered and Axel rolled his eyes. Maluxia flicked his wrist in a girlish way and snorted. "You just never get the hints I leave do you Axy?" Axel groaned and grabbed a tool.

"I get them Marlux—"

"Marly, Axel. Please." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I do get them MARLUXIA, but I choose to ignore them for my mental, and your physical, health. Now if you could go spread your horny vibes elsewhere, I would be grateful." Axel examined his motor bike and grinned when he heard the door slam. He was happy. Why? Not just because Marluxia had finally left, but because he had fixed his bike. He made sure it was ready to be ridden and went inside to clean up. When he had finished cleaning up and finished his shower, he came face to face with Marluxia again. Practically melding the towel to himself he yelped. "The FUCK Marluxia!" Marluxia purred seductively and pulled at the towel.

"I know Axel...the fuck is something we need to get to..." Axel groaned and shoved past him.

"Get a life besides trying to get into my pants Marluxia. I'm TAKEN ok?" Marluxia scoffed and followed the red head.

"You aren't technically taken Axel...he doesn't even know you exist!" Axel growled and chucked his hairbrush at Marluxia who cherished it in his hands. Sighing, Axel tore through his drawers.

"Shut up Marluxia. My heart is taken by him and nothing will ever change that." Marluxia opened his mouth, only to be prevented from speaking. "Don't say that it's only his looks! I've seen him chat with friends at the cafe and his attitude is absolutely adorable. So don't get any sort of messed up shit in your head thinking you'd have a chance you man whore." Marluxia giggled and walked off.

"You know me so well Axel~!" Axel growled and rolled his eyes, but grinned. It was true. Though he spent a lot of time getting the man out of his pants, literally, Marluxia wasn't so bad otherwise. Tossing on a skin tight tank top and some paint splattered skinny jeans, Axel ran down the stairs to the garage. He tossed on his helmet and leather jacket, quickly slipping into his heavy combat boots. He hopped on his avocado colored motorcycle and started it. He sped out of the driveway of the house and sped to the same cafe he went to everyday, Le Cafe D'Adore.

--

Roxas heard the same sound he heard everyday he worked at the cafe; the roar of an engine and a loud curse as the red haired man parked his motor bike outside. He hated to admit it, since the man was obviously only coming to this cafe to see him, but he was intrigued by this 'McDonald Red' red head. He watched the man come in and sit at his usual spot. Roxas cursed under his breath. Couldn't the man sit just once where he could serve him? He frowned as he watched Kairi flounce over to the man, obviously trying to attract him to her shapeless body. He gripped his tray and forced his eyes to go to the person who was trying to give him their order.

"I'm sorry Miss, what was it you wanted?" The lady glared at him and turned to see what could have captivated his attention, but grinned when she saw the red spikes.

"Good taste you have there." Roxas's head snapped fully toward her, his face red.

"What?!" The lady just smirked and twirled her spoon.

"That red headed guy. He's a good catch, if he's interested in you. He can be quite misleading sometimes." Roxas bit his bottom lip as he saw Kairi giggle at something the sexy beast said. Wait, sexy beast? "Listen kid. If you're worried about that little annoyance being the reason he comes here, then don't hold your breath. He's 100% GEHY." Roxas looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"And you know this...how?" She grinned at stuck out her hand.

"Larxene is the name. Mine, I mean. I'm one of his friends." Roxas took her hand, shaking it.

"Well then, would you be able to tell me his name?" She chuckled darkly.

"I'm no matchmaker kiddo. You'll have to get his attention on your own. But I'll give you this advice." She motioned for him to lean in closer, and Roxas did. "He doesn't like his catch to jump into the boat. He likes to chase after his catch." Roxas blushed, but nodded. She shrugged. "Then again, he might have chased you long enough. How long has he been coming here?" Roxas thought a moment.

"About...4 months." Larxene's eyes widened.

"4 MONTHS? 4 freaking months?! That's amazing! Normally he would've made a move by now!" Roxas frowned and looked away.

"Then maybe he's not actually interested." Roxas said dully. Larxene scoffed.

"Listen kid. If there is one thing I know, it's Axel. He may not have noticed you, but when he does, he'll fall like you were Helen of Troy." Roxas blushed and took out his notepad.

"Yeah right...what do you want?" Before Larxene could reply, a low voice sprang from behind Roxas.

"Larxene?! Hey! Wassup girl?" Larxene motioned to the booth across from her, paying no attention to Roaxas's shocked look.

"Nothing much Axel-boy! Just giving ol...what was your name again?" Roxas felt his mouth dry up.

"Uhm...Roxas..." The blonde expected her to reply, but instead he heard Axel purr his name.

"Roxas huh...?" Larxene snickered as she saw the chemistry between them create an atom bomb that everyone, excluding the two involved, could see. She spun her spoon again, anticipating the what was to come in the relationship between these two.

--

It was about noon when Roxas finally got off work and he was exhausted. When he exited the the door, a person stood in his way. Getting ready to glare them down, he looked up. The minute his blue eyes met the shining emerald green, his breath hitched. There stood Axel, alone, in front of him.

"Want a ride? I know your parents tell you not to get rides from strangers, but I sorta wanted to uhm...get to know you better. Even if we have to talk over the wind." Axel grinned and Roxas felt the blood rush to his face. He couldn't believe the man had actually said that. A snap of fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. "Hey if you didn't want one you cou—"

"I'd love one. But you don't need to take me home. I normally walk so my parents won't be expecting me for another hour or more anyway." Axel's grinned was reapplied and he handed Roxas a blue and white checkered helmet. Roxas crinkled his nose at in in distaste. "Isn't this..."

"A big clash with my hair, eyes, well, just me in general? Yeah. But that's why I like it. I hate matching." Roxas actually grinned at that and buckled the helmet under his chin. Axel got on his bike and held out a hand to Roxas. Roxas gripped it and climbed aboard. Axel guided Roxas's hands around his waist and clasped the boy's fingers together. "Hold tight." With that Axel started the bike. And, unknowingly, he started Roxas's heart.

--

Axel laughed, Roxas joining in, as the boy described Kairi's blonde moments.

"She really did that? My goodness...that's so freaking weird." Axel was nearly choking on his laughter as he stated this. Roxas merely nodded in agreement. Still chuckling, Axel laced his fingers under his chin. He shot a seductive glance at Roxas and grinned. "You know, it's interesting learning about your friends, but I wanna know more about you." Roxas blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, there's not much to say..." Axel sighed and looked away. There was a slight blush on his face.

"I suppose. I have actually learned a lot from when I saw you talking to your friends at the cafe. One of my friends mumbles so much he's practically a mute, so we all have learned to read lips." Roxas blushed, but grinned. He looked at Axel and suddenly felt blood rush to his groin. Stupid hormones. Axel had the same rush and locked Roxas's gaze.

"Really? I mean, you really wanted to learn things about me?" Axel nodded and slowly reached over. Roxas felt more heat warm his face as Axel gripped his hand gently.

"Yeah...I...I was really amazed by you. Fascinated I guess." Roxas chuckled and griped back.

"I can honestly say I felt the same about you." For once, Roxas got the pleasure of seeing the recently flirtatious and flamboyant man turn as red as his hair.

"You aren't shitting with me are you?" Roxas chuckled at the use of 'shitting' and shook his head.

"I-I honestly mean that." Axel grinned and locked his gaze with Roxas's again. This time, no words interrupted them. They slowly leaned together over the table, lips coming closer. When Axel's face was mere centimeters away, Roxas's phone went off. The boy jumped. Axel cursed.

"Damn..." Roxas looked at the message. He frowned.

"Double damn. I have to get home. It's been nearly two hours. My parents are worried." Axel groaned, but nodded.

"Alright." He stood up, Roxas following suit. "Let's get you ho—"

Axel was silenced by lips on his. His eyes widened, but he pressed back. Roxas gripped the taller man's jacket firmly, pulling him towards him. Axel coaxed Roxas's tongue out, the blonde moaning almost inaudibly. They fought for dominance, Roxas giving up quickly. Spit dribbled from the corner of the boy's mouth, but he didn't pull back. Finally, Axel broke the kiss, Roxas following him with his lips, nearly falling over. Axel panted and looked at Roxas with a red face. Roxas looked up at him, his eyes glazed. Suddenly the boy pulled away and walked to the motorcycle.

"Let's go..." Axel grinned as he mounted the bike, noticing when the boy touched his puffy lips gently.

--

"I liked that Roxas, we'll have to do it again sometime." The blonde blushed, and Axel did too, catching on to what the boy thought he meant. "I meant hang out! But...I mean...I wouldn't object to the kissing..." Roxas turned pink again. He planted one last firm kiss on Axel's lips, then disappeared into his house. He watched Axel ride off, cherishing the feeling of the man's lips on his.

He tasted like chili.


End file.
